Friend or Boyfriend?
by LeeYoungji
Summary: Jaejoong,adalah mahasiswa baru di SM dia itu senang bisa kuliah di Universitas yang bisa dibilang adalah Universitas terbaik di kenapa dia malah ingin pindah kuliah?apa yang membuat Jaejoong tidak betah kuliah di SM University?


Selamat membaca...

Suasana kantin SM University nampak 3 namja sedang duduk sambil termenung di salah satu adalah salah satu dari siswa baru di Universitas ini.

"Apa aku harus pindah dan mencari Universitas lain?" gerutu salah seorang namja cantik bernama Jaejoong. (cantik? Yakin dia namja...Plak! hehehe)

"Wae? Di sini lumayan jauh berbeda dengan sekolah kita dulu Jae..." Jawab Junsu yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling kantin.

Yoochun yang langsung menoleh pada Junsu setelah mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Junsu langsung menjitak kepala Junsu.

"Aw...Appo!.Yach Chunnie!Apa yang kau lakukan?" Omel Junsu pada Yoochun yang notabenya adalah temannya sekaligus kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika mereka merayakan acara kelulusan SMA.

"Yach! Jangan bilang kau mau mencari kekasih baru di sudah bela-belain masuk sini agar bisa satu kampus denganmu kenapa kau malah seperti itu." Gerutu Yoochun sambil memainkan gelas kosong di depannya.

Jaejoong yang melihat kelakuan temannya itu langsung berdiri meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Haish kalian kalian terlihat senang kuliah di sini." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil berjalan.

" Kenapa sih dia ini Universitas ternama di Korea kan?" gumam Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun yang melihat kepergian Jaejoong langsung tersenyum kearah Junsu. "Ternyata ada gunanya ya tadi aku ngomel-ngomel seperti itu."

Junsu yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yoochun itu (apalagi kalau bukan )langsung berdiri meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Yach..!Kau mau kemana?" teriak Yoochun sambil berlari mengejar Junsu.

"**YUNJAE"**

"**YOOSU"**

"**SIBUM"**

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kelasnya itu sedang melamun memikirkan memang tidak sekelas dengan Junsu dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi kenapa mereka harus mereka bisa pacaran di frustasi sambil mengacak-acak tidak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah duduk di sebelahnya sambil memainkan hpnya.

"Yach!Kalau kau sedang stres lebih baik pergi sana jangan duduk disini! Bisa-bisa aku juga ikut ketularan stres sepertimu." Ejek namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho,teman sebangku Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memang dulu satu mereka selalu selalu saja menggoda dan mengejek dia cuma bercanda tapi entah kenapa malah di anggap serius sama Jaejoong sampai sekarang sekarang dia kuliah disini karena terpaksa dan disuruh oleh kedua orang kakaknya,Kim Kibum juga bersekolah di Kibum bisa mengawasi sikap nakal Jaejoong jika di kampus.

"Kalau ada bangku kosong di sini aku pasti akan pindah dari dulu." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ya,Jaejoong memang ingin pindah dan tidak duduk di sebelah Yunho nasib berkata hari pertama sekolah dia datang terlambat dan melihat bangku yang satu-satunya kosong di sebelah diapun terpaksa duduk di situ dari pada dia harus mendengarkan gurunya yang sepertinya terlihat mau marah karena dia datang terlambat.

"Hehehe...Siapa suruh dateng aku bisa mengejek dan menggodamu setiap ".Yunho tertawa sambil melirik wajah Jaejoong sekilas.

Dan ini yang membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak betah kuliah di dia sekarang satu universitas dengan orang yang paling dia benci dan dia ingin hindari agar dia tidak di ejek dan digoda kenyataanya dia malah satu universitas dan satu kelas dan parahnya lagi dia duduk di sebelah Yunho.

" Aku harap aku bisa bertahan disini."gerutu Wooyoung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Yunho yang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang semakin terlihat lucu itu semakin senang dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"**YUNJAE"**

"**YOOSU"**

"**SIBUM"**

Bel pulang seringai di wajah dia bisa lolos dari Yunho. Dan dia langsung pergi menemui Junsu dan Yoochun di kelas mereka.

"Hai Jung,ayo pulang." Ajak Siwon,teman sekelas Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" apa kali ini kau sendiri lagi..?" tanya Yunho yang tidak tahu tentang sifat Siwon.

Ya,Siwon memang tidak pernah bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya. Sejak di tinggal kekasihnya 1 tahun yang lalu keluar Negeri dia selalu murung dan agak menutup saat SMA,dia berpacaran dengan kakak saat kekasihnya itu sudah lulus,dia terkejut bahwa kekasihnya itu akan melanjutkan studinya ke luar membuat Siwon sekarang dia berharap agar kekasihnya itu kembali lagi padanya.

"Seperti yang kau aku sendiri dan aku selalu sendiri." Jawab Siwon seenaknya.

"Tapi kenapa kau sekarang mengajakku pulang bersama." Tanya Yunho tidak biasanya Siwon mengajak seseorang pulang pulang bersama,berjalan bersama saja tidak selalu berjalan sendiri.(jalan sama aku aja oppa...hehehe)

" Entahlah...aku mulai bosan selalu ini adalah sekolah baru makanya aku juga ingin membuka lembaran baru."

" Emangnya kau dulu ada masalah sehingga kau jadi seperti sekarang ini."

"Hm...Ayo kuceritakan sambil berjalan aku baru pindah rumah di dekat-dekat kita bisa pulang ." Ajak mengangguk dan berjalan di sebelah Siwon.

"**YUNJAE"**

"**YOOSU"**

"**SIBUM"**

Di perjalanan,Jaejoong sedang berjalan pulang bersama Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Kau kenapa Joongie?" tanya Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat lesu sekali.

"Pasti gara-gara anak itu lagi." Jawab Yoochun yang dari tadi menggandeng tangan Junho.

"Anak itu?Nugu?" tanya Junsu dengan inconnectnya.

"Yach Chagi,kau kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini terlihat pabbo sekali."Seru Yoochun sambil menjitak sayang kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Yach!Aku tidak pabbo tau...Aku kan tidak tau." Balas Junsu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yoochun.

Jaejoong yang berjalan di depan mereka berdua hanya memutar matanya jengah dan tambah pusing mendengarkan ocehan pasangan kekasih mereka berpapasan dengan Yunho dan Yunho berjalan di depan Jaejoong tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong sedikitpun.

"Cih...Baru di bicarain langsung nongol..." omel Yoochun.

"Hah...?Nugu?" Junsupun menatap Yunho yang berjalan dari kejauhan. "Ow,,jadi yang kau maksud itu Yunho."  
"Aish..Kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja pabbo sepertimu." Yoochun memijat dahinya frustasi.

"Yach,sudah aku bilang aku tidak pabbo." Bantah Junsu sambil berteriak tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Haish ini bisa gak sih gak ini pacaran sama gak pacaran tetap aja ribut." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Loh kan lihat dia pergi lagi kan.." gerutu Junsu yang melihan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kamu sih pabbo." Ejek Yoochun dan kemudian ia berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Yach aku tidak pabbo tau." Junsu mengejar Yoochun yang sedang berlari.

Sementara di jalan lain,

"Tadi itu Jaejoong kan? Namja yang duduk di sebelahmu dan selalu kau goda terus." Tanya Siwon.

"Hm..emang kenapa? Tanya balik Yunho.

"Kau itu kenapa sih selalu menggoda kau benar-benar membencinya?" tatapan Siwon berganti ke mata Yunho.

" tidak membencinya." Yunho merangkul bahu Siwon. "Gak usah di bahas pulang."

"ok." Jawab Siwon.

"**YUNJAE"**

"**YOOSU"**

"**SIBUM"**

Esoknya saat bel pulang anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas tidak sabar ingin pulang kerumah mereka terlihat kecewa ternyata di luar sedang hujan .Terpaksa mereka semua menunggu di lobby sekolah.

Siwon sedang duduk di bangku pojok lobby setelah ini dia ingin tidur nyaman di kamarnya dan melupakan ejekan-ejekan Yunho saat berada di kelas sekarang di luar malah hujan dia harus menunggu di sini sendirian karena dari tadi dia tidak melihat batang hidung Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Cie..yang lagi sendirian ..."ejek namja bermata musang tampan yang tengah berdiri di depan Jaejoong sambil membawa payung.

"Kau ini kenapa tidak pulang...Kau kan bawa apa kau berdiri sini?!" omel Jaejoong sambil berdiri berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Nyantai dulu dong...padahal aku kesini ingin berniat kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah." Yunho hendak pergi tapi tangan Jaejoong menarik seragam Yunho dengan cepat sehingga dia agak terjatuh dan menabrak tubuh Jaejoong di depan dinding sehingga sekarang tubuh Yunho terlihat seperti memeluk tubuh saja mereka tidak sampai terjatuh tidak kalian tau kan apa yang terjadi...dan itu akan lebih memalukan lagi buat mereka.

Jaejoongpun mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh dari tubuhnya. " tidak sengaja."Jaejoongpun menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang chubby itu.

Tanpa sadar Yunho juga mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang..Tapi dia malah berfikir ini dia berhasil menggoda Jaejoong sehingga muka Jaejoong jadi seperti tertawa walaupun dia sendiri juga sedikit gugup setelah kejadian itu.

"Aish kau ini...Kenapa selalu mentertawaiku." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yach kau mau kemana" tanya Yunho sambil mengejar Jaejoong.

" pada aku harus disini bersama orang sepertimu lebih baik aku pulang saja!" omel Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

"Tapi ini kan masih hujan deras." Yunho yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong merasa agak kasihan melihat Jaejoong jika dia kehujanan. "Gimana kalu aku antar kan searah sama rumahku."

Wooyoungpun bingung dan mengerutkan bertanya pada Yunho. "Kau tau di mana rumahku? Perasaan aku tidak pernah mengajakmu kerumahku.." tanya Jaejoong sambil memberi tatapan tajam pada mata Yunho.

"ckckckck..Dulu aku pernah mengikutimu waktu pulang dulu aku ingin mengerjaimu di entah kenapa saat sudah mengikutimu aku malah ingin tahu dimana ya aku ikuti kau saja sampai di rumahmu." Jawab Nichkhun sambil tersenyum.

"YacH! Kau itu kenapa sih selalu menggangguku." Teriak Jaejoong di depan Yunho.

" asik juga jika selalu suka melihat wajah sebalmu itu...ya sudah lebih baik kita pulang antar kau sampai rumah." Jaejoong membuka payungnya dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan disampingnya.

"Yach! Siapa yang bilang aku mau bareng sama kamu!". Tapi terlambat,dia sekarang sudah berada di tengah-tengah halaman dia balik ke lobby pasti dia kehujanan dan akan basah kan halaman depan kampusnya luas banget.

"**YUNJAE"**

"**YOOSU"**

"**SIBUM"**

Di jalan,mereka terlihat sangat biasanya saat mereka di kelas mereka selalu bertengkar,adu mulut,bahkan sering dihukum (ngerebutin aku ya oppa...plak,,di lemparin sandal sama ...)

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdegup setiap dia berada di dekat Yunho dia merasa jantungnya berdegup dalam arti dia itu takut kalau dia akan di kerjain oleh Yunho sekarang berdegup kencang dalam arti gara-gara kejadian di lobby tadi sehingga membuat dia jadi seperti ini.

Yunho juga merasakan hal yang bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah tadi dia berniat mengerjain ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong di tengah jalan dan otomatis Jaejoong akan entah kenapa sekarang dia masih berjalan di samping berlari meninggalkan di samping Jaejoong aja kakinya gemeteran apalagi jika di buat lari.

"Hm...Yun,memang...nya ru..mahmu di mana?" tanya Jaejoong gugup berusaha memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari beberapa kilometer dari rumahmu." Jawab Yunho dia berusaha rileks agar tidak ketahuan Jaejoong.

"Neo Micheoseo! Beberapa kilometer itu jauh pabbo!".Teriak Jaejoong mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Hehehe...tapi kalau soal pelajaran kau lebih " Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya ke Jaejoong.

"Aish...tapi ada untungnya juga aku bisa satu bangku jadi bisa nyontek kamu " gurau Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Enak kan satu bangku sama aku?" Yunho mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

"Siapa bilang?" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Itu kamu tadi yang bilang." Goda Nichkhun sambil berganti mencubit perut Wooyoung.

"Yach...aku tidak bilang seperti aku hanya bilang ada untungnya aja aku bisa satu bangku sama kamu." Teriak Jaejoong untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Itu sama aja Jongie..."

DEG.

Jongie? Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Jongie..Astaga,jantung Jaejoong kembali berdegup kencang lagi.

" diam kamu tidak bisa jawab ..berarti aku benar." Yunho tertawa keras.

"Yach,jangan tertawa seperti itu,lihat payungnya nih.." jawab Jaejoong mencari alasan agar dia terlihat tidak gugup.

"Opss,sorry." Yunho membenarkan posisi berjalan bersama sampai rumah dengan melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang tidak jelas (tidak jelass...yang buat cerita kan aku..dasar author pabbo..hehehe..)

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berjalan di belakang mereka dengan menggunakan jas hujan tertutup.

" Kim Jaejoong..." desis orang itu.

**TBC**

**Hi...ini ff pertamaku...sorry kalau gj and jelek ya...maklum baru pertama.**

**please review,agar aku bisa mengetahui kekuranganku dimana?**

**thank you**


End file.
